hostage_to_democracyfandomcom-20200215-history
San Leandro Vila Cereja 2013
Information This was a performance for a friend of the bands' birthday party. This was their longest performance to date at an hour and 20 minutes and their longest set list, with 18 songs. Sympathy for the Devil was only ever played once before in rehearsal two days before. Though the band originally wanted to debut a few more new songs, they opted to truly perfect the Led Zeppelin Medley instead. Harper had fractured a few bones in his hand a week before but decided to play anyway. This was their second ever paying gig. It was also Harper's last performance with H2D. The Performance The band managed to achieve a much better sound mix than normal due to them having more time to soundcheck. The mic in Harper's acoustic guitar, which he was going to use on Polly and Welcome Home, was malfunctioning and because of that, Polly was played in standard tuning rather than Eb and Dakota played the intro to Welcome Home instead. Ryan's drums once again were falling apart during the show and he had to fix them multiple times. Dakota played the bass line in Since I've Been Loving You on guitar. This was also the first time in 2 years that Welcome Home and Vice Versa were played. During Welcome Home members of the audience tried to make a wall of death. Dakota made an intentional lyrics switch in Vice Versa and sang, "School is out and summers... not really here." Speech |02 = Another Brick in the Wall Pt. 2 |02app = |03 = Dani California |03app = |04 = Smells Like Teen Spirit |04app = |05 = Gimme Shelter |05app = |06 = Polly |06app = |07 = Just Wanna Explode |07app = |08 = Led Zeppelin Medley |08app = |09 = House of the Rising Sun |09app = |10 = Welcome Home |10app = |11 = Hocus Pocus |11app = |12 = Scar Tissue |12app = |13 = Iron Man |13app = |14 = Vice Versa |14app = |15 = Fly Away |15app = |16 = Happy Birthday |16app = |17 = Sweet Child o' Mine |17app = |18 = Sympathy for the Devil |18app = }} Debuts Songs *Led Zeppelin Medley *Sympathy for the Devil Instruments *(Black) Roland Juno-Di Dakota's Comment “This was our very first monster setlist. When we were asked to do this we thought we’d get at most, an hour to play. But when they told us that we’d get paid if we played around an hour and a half, we all were psyched. After months of hard labor we had finished the monster: the Led Zeppelin Medley. That is one of the most fun pieces to play to date. I hope that becomes a staple, or at least close to it. We literally pulled Sympthy for the Devil out of our ass the day before the performance. We realized that we didn’t have an encore song and we had learned at that point, if we get asked for an encore and we don’t have a song prepared, we’re screwed. So I brought it up to everybody because Harper and I knew the song already and we got it done very quickly. This one had a nice party atmosphere to it, just like the last show we had. The difference this time was that with a much longer set, we had to really conserve our energy. Not as much jumping around or yelling to get the audience pumped up or else we’d burn out too quickly. The guys in the audience were great though. We knew a lot of them but even those we didn’t know were great. They were jumping, moshing, even made a Wall of Death during Welcome Home! One of them bowed in front of Kevin after he played his bass solo and that was hilarious. Of course after this show we went into a bit of a productivity drought again, though there were multiple, legitimate reasons behind that. The sad thing is, this was our last performance with Harper.” - 09/04/13 Category:Gigs Category:Gigs, 2013 Category:Gigs with Harper Category:Gigs, San Leandro, CA